yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dissemination
Disseminasiya – lat. disseminare; disseminiert səpmək; səpələnmək mənasını daşıyır. 12 Patoloji prossesin geniş yayılması və ya xəstəlik törədicisinin orqanlara, sistemlərə və yaxud bütün bədənə səpələnməsi ya yayılmasıni ifadə edir. Yoluxucu xəstəliklərdə məsələn vərəmdə disseminasiya – proqressiv faza olub, törədici mikrobun lokal ocaqdan bütün orqan və sistemlərə səpələnməsini izah edir. İstinadlar| əsas redaktə 1.Jump up ↑ Dissemination In: WAHRIG.digital – Deutsches Wörterbuch, Wissen Media Verlag, 2002-2005. 2.Jump up ↑ Dissemination + disseminiert In: Duden – Das Fremdwörterbuch, 9. Auflage, Bibliographisches Institut & F. A. Brockhaus AG, Mannheim 2007. To disseminate (from lat. disseminare "scattering seeds"), in the field of communication, means to broadcast a message to the public without direct feedback from the audience. Meaning Dissemination takes on the theory of the traditional view of communication, which involves a sender and receiver. The traditional communication view point is broken down into a sender sending information, and receiver collecting the information processing it and sending information back, like a telephone line. With dissemination, only half of this communication model theory is applied. The information is sent out and received, but no reply is given. The message carrier sends out information, not to one individual, but many in a broadcasting system. An example of this transmission of information is in fields of advertising, public announcements and speeches. Another way to look at dissemination is that of which it derives from the Latin roots, the scattering of seeds. These seeds are metaphors for voice or words: to spread voice, words, and opinion to an audience. Usage Dissemination can be powerful when adding rhetoric or other forms of persuasiveness to the speech. According to John Durham Peters, who wrote Communication as Dissemination, "making a public offering is perhaps the most basic of all communicative acts, but once the seeds are cast, their harvest is never assured... The metaphor of dissemination points to the contingency of all words and deeds, their uncertain consequences, and their governance by probabilities rather than certainties.""Communication as... Perspectives Theory." Shepherd, Gregory J., John, Jefferey St., Striphas, Ted (eds.) (Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage, 2006), 211-22. Peters, John Durham. "Communication as Dissemination". In other words, dissemination of words to multiple people can take on multiple meanings to each individual depending on the experience, the attitude, the knowledge, the race or even the gender of the listener. All of these aspects can distort the message that the sender is disseminating towards the public. Depending on the circumstances, the surroundings and the environment the listener is receiving this message in can also have an effect on the outcome of the meaning of the message received. This interference is also known as "Noise" in the traditional model of communication theory. Noise can distort the original meaning of a message. Furthermore, John Durham Peters explains that "broadcasting information to an open ended destination is a feature of all speech. The metaphor of dissemination directs our attention to those vast continents of signification that are not directly interactive." Dissemination basically sends information to an audience, without direct contact to the receiver, and without a direct response or clarification method that a conversation or dialogue would have. http://www.dictionary.reference.com/browse/dissemination In policy development, mainstreaming is seen as going a step further than dissemination, in that it tries to embed change in policy and practice, rather than just publishing information. See also * Jacques Derrida References Category:Communication ar:نشر نشر طباعة الصحف في كابول، أفغانستان استمع إلى هذه المقالة (معلومات) Englishedit Etymologyedit Latin disseminatus, past participle of disseminare, from prefix dis- "in all directions" + seminare "to plant or propagate", from semen, seminis "seed." Pronunciationedit ##IPA(key): /dɨˌsɛmɨˈneɪʃən/ ##Rhymes: -eɪʃən Nounedit dissemination ‎(countable and uncountable, plural disseminations) 1.The act of disseminating, or the state of being disseminated; diffusion for propagation and permanence; a scattering or spreading abroad, as of ideas, beliefs, etc. Derived termsedit ##disseminate Translationsedit ▼act of disseminating Categories: English terms derived from Latin English terms with IPA pronunciation English lemmas English nouns English uncountable nouns English countable nouns 1:23 مقالة مسموعة ملف الصوت هذا قد أنشئ من المراجعة المؤرخة 30 أبريل 2012، ولا يعكس التغييرات التي قد تحدث للمقالة بعد هذا التاريخ. (مساعدة الصوت) المزيد من المقالات المسموعة هذه نسخة منطوقة من المقالة. انقر هنا للاستماع. Disambig gray RTL.svg لمعاني أخرى، انظر نشر (توضيح). النشر هو عملية إنتاج ونشر المعلومات بأشكال مختلفة ويشير المصطلح إلى توزيع الأعمال المطبوعة مثل الكتب والصحف والمجلات، ومع ظهور التكنولوجيا الرقمية ونظم المعلومات والإنترنت في نطاق النشر توسعت لتشمل الموارد الإلكترونية، مثل النسخ الإلكترونية من الكتب والدوريات والمواقع الإلكترونية، يشمل النشر مراحل تطور، واقتناء وطباعة وإنتاج وتوزيع الصحف والمجلات والكتب والأعمال الأدبية، والمصنفات الموسيقية، وبرامج الحاسوب وغيرها من الأعمال التي تتناول المعلومات، بما فيها وسائل الاعلام الإلكترونية أيضا. يقوم النشر على نظرية النظرة التقليدية للاتصالات، والتي تشتمل على مرسل ومتلق. ووجهة نظر الاتصالات التقليدية مقسمة إلى مرسل يرسل المعلومات ومتلق يجمع تلك المعلومات ثم يقوم بمعالجتها وإعادة إرسالها مرة أخرى، كما هو الحال في خط الهاتف. ومن خلال النشر، لا يتم تطبيق إلا نصف نظرية نموذج الاتصالات هذا. حيث يتم إرسال المعلومات وتلقيها، إلا أنه لا يتم الحصول على رد. فناقل الرسالة يرسل المعلومات، ليس إلى فرد واحد، لكن إلى مجموعة كبيرة في نظام النشر. ومن أمثلة بث المعلومات بتلك الطريقة مجالات الإعلان والإعلانات والخطابات العامة. وهناك طريقة أخرى للنظر إلى النشر، وهي التي تعتمد على جذور الكلمة اللاتينية، والتي تعني نشر البذور. فهذه البذور هي كناية عن الصوت أو الكلمات: وبالتالي فإن معناها يكون نشر الأصوات والكلمات والآراء على الجماهير. الاستخداماتعدل يمكن أن يكون النشر فعالا للغاية عند إضافة البلاغة أو أي شكل آخر من أشكال الإقناع إلى الخطاب. وحسب جون دورام بيترز، الذي كتب Communication as Dissemination (الاتصال كالنشر)، فإن "إلقاء خطاب عام ربما يكون أكثر إجراءات التواصل أساسية، ولكن، بمجرد أن يتم إلقاء البذور، لا يمكن أن نضمن حصادها مطلقا... وكناية النشر تشير إلى احتمالية استخدام كل الكلمات والأفعال وتبعاتها غير المؤكدة وإدارتها من خلال الاحتماليات وليس من خلال التأكيدات."1 وبمعنى آخر، فإن نشر الكلمات على مجموعة من الأفراد يمكن أن تنقل معاني متعددة لكل فرد اعتمادا على الخبرات والمواقف والمعارف والعرق وحتى جنس المستمع. فكل هذه الأوجه يمكن أن تؤدي إلى تشتيت الرسالة التي يقوم المرسل ببثها تجاه العامة. واعتمادا على الأوضاع والأشياء المحيطة والبيئة، يمكن أن يكون لتلقي المستمع لهذه الرسالة تأثير على ناتج معنى الرسالة التي تم تلقيها. وهذا التداخل يعرف كذلك باسم "الضوضاء" في النموذج التقليدي لنظرية الاتصال. ويمكن أن تؤدي الضوضاء إلى تشتيت معنى الرسالة. وبالإضافة إلى ذلك، فإن جون دورام بيترز يوضح "يعد بث المعلومات لوجهة مفتوحة علامة مميزة لكل الخطابات. فكناية النشر توجه اتجاهنا إلى كل الوجهات ذات المغزى التي لا تكون تفاعلية بشكل مباشر."1 فالنشر يؤدي في الأساس إلى إرسال المعلومات إلى الجماهير، بدون الاتصال المباشر مع المتلقي، وبدون الحصول على استجابة مباشرة أو توضيحات، وهي الأشياء التي يمكن أن تنطوي عليها المحادثات أو الحوارات.2 وفيما يتعلق بتطوير السياسات، فإنه ينظر إلى التعميم على أنه خطوة إضافية أكثر من النشر، حيث إنه يحاول تضمين تغيير في السياسات والممارسات، بدلا من مجرد نشر المعلومات. مراجععدل 1.^ تعدى إلى الأعلى ل: أ ب "Communication as... Perspectives Theory." Shepherd, Gregory J., John, Jefferey St., Striphas, Ted (eds.) (Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage, 2006), 211-22. Peters, John Durham. "Communication as Dissemination". 2.^ http://www.dictionary.reference.com/browse/dissemination تصنيف: اتصالات